l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toturi I
Akodo Toturi was the Lion Clan Champion before the Scorpion Coup. In response to his actions following the assassination of Hantei XXXVIII he was cast out by Hantei XXXIX. He became the ronin Toturi the Black. When the emperor was consumed by Fu Leng, Toturi and the other Clan Thunders battled him. With the Hantei family thought extinct, Toturi was crowned Emperor Toturi I. Toturi led the Empire for three decades until his death in 1158. Family Toturi was son of Matsu Daio, formerly Akodo Daio, and Matsu Sodohime. He had a younger brother, Akodo Arasou. Way of the Lion, p. 64 Early life Childhood As the first son of an Akodo and a Matsu, Toturi's life was one of balances. Before his birth, samurai from the Akodo and Matsu families were not allowed to marry, not only because of the competition between the two houses but also to prevent the strife a child could create. When his father married his mother, they agreed that any male children would be raised as Akodo, thus when Toturi was born, the Matsu, expecting a girl, turned on him and branded him weak. At the age of 5 Toturi was taken to a dojo to be trained in kenjutsu, but his training proved to be disastrous for Toturi was meek, and full of thought. Despite the many sessions of instruction, Toturi seemed to have no interest in martial pursuits and Akodo Daio began to agree with his wife Matsu Sodohime, and they sent Toturi to a monastery within the Phoenix lands where he lived for more than ten years. There, he dedicated himself to the study of tactics, strategy and the Tao. Betrothal Toturi was engaged to marry Isawa Kaede, when both were infants. Way of the Lion, p. 65 Senseis Suana His mentor was an Acolyte of Water in the Brotherhood by the name of Master Suana.Clan Letter to the Brotherhood of Shinsei (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Occasionally, Akodo Kage would visit the monastery and teach Toturi the basics of kenjutsu and bushido. Akodo Kage Akodo Kage, who had lost his wife, was meditating in the same monastery Toturi was studying. Kage visited and taught Toturi the basics of bushido and kenjutsu during ten years. When Kage was summoned back to the Akodo family lands, he asked the Champion for a once in a lifetime boon - for Toturi to be recalled so Kage could continue tutoring him. His boon was refused, even when the old champion died - and Akodo Arasou inherited, over Kage's protests. Way of the Lion, pp. 63-64 Ikoma Tsanuri Ikoma Tsanuri was born with exceptional omens, and when child she was offered to choose her future. Instead other possible ways Tsanuri chose to follow Toturi, and both went back to the monastery to continue with their studies. Way of the Lion, p. 68 Study with the Unicorn At the age of 19, in the year 1118, Toturi spent a summer with the Unicorn Clan Ikoma Otemi (Gold flavor) at the request of Kage. He wrote a letter to his mother detailing how he had been allowed to ride one of the Unicorn mounts. He was thrown at one point, lucky to not be trampled by the horse. Way of the Unicorn, p. 16 Toturi and Arasou Toturi's brother, Akodo Arasou was born three years after Toturi and quickly became his parents favorite, displaying an aptitude and liking for violence that Toturi lacked. After his first major victory against the Unicorn Clan, Arasou was proclaimed heir to the Akodo. Toturi and Arasou met only rarely, usually when Toturi was home for festivals and other formal occasions. Lion Clan Champion When Toturi became twenty, Arasou was engaged to Matsu Tsuko the daughter of the Matsu daimyo. For a year Tsuko and Arasou put off their wedding, with Arasou promising his bride Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, but Arasou was killed trying to take the city from the Crane Clan in 1120. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 Toturi's uncle, the Lion Clan Champion was wounded, and died later, causing Toturi to be recalled. Appearance Toturi was a pale man, with his long mane of hair dyed gold. He stood nearly six feet tall, and rarely wore armour, instead preferring the robes and kimono of monks. His attitude and courtly words caused the Lion to uncomfortably mutter, but his intelligence gained a reputation both on the battlefield and in the courts. Akodo Daimyo Although Toturi was not ready to be a daimyo or a war leader, he threw himself into his tasks applying the wisdom he gained from Master Suana, and although Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho was never retaken, the Lion thrived. Scorpion Coup into the Emerald Throne ]] Fearing Toturi's sucessful leadership, Bayushi Shoju sought to eliminate him shortly before the Scorpion Coup. Shoju's wife, Bayushi Kachiko used the geisha Hatsuko to gain Toturi's trust. Rulebook Story (Scorpion Clan Coup) But when Hatsuko was ordered to poison Toturi, she used an insufficient amount of the poison given to her by Kachiko, a weak dose which merely paralyzed the Lion Clan Champion. Toturi recovered and led the united clans against the Scorpion Clan. A Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part 3 The united clans proved too much for the Scorpion Clan to withstand and Shoju retreated to the Throne Room where he waited for Toturi to confront him.The Fall of the Scorpion Shoju was the better swordsman of the two, yet in a moment of perfect clarity he realized his actions had ultimately been wrong. He shattered the Bloodsword Ambition by breaking it over the Imperial Throne, and Toturi seized the moment and slew Shoju. This action would weigh heavily upon Toturi's mind for many years. Fall from Grace ]] With the Emperor dead and his heir believed to be dead, Toturi saw no other alternative than to claim the throne himself so as to prevent the clans from fighting for it. Unknown to almost all, the heir Hantei Sotorii had been saved by Isawa Kaede, and he was returned at the head of the Phoenix Clan army. The true heir was crowned Hantei XXXIX, and the new Emperor promptly dissolved the Scorpion Clan and took Bayushi Kachiko as his wife. Toturi spoke up against this action, whereupon the Emperor punished him by dissolving the Akodo family and making Toturi a ronin for his failure to prevent the coup. Matsu Toshiro (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Now Toturi the Black, Toturi began roaming Rokugan gathering followers. Wetlands (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Toturi's Army While wandering Rokugan, Toturi amassed an army of ronin Ashigaru and Shugenja. In addition to those that followed Toturi directly, he allied himself with the Dragon Clan The Battle at Beiden Pass - Letters to the Generals and the Unicorn Clan when the threat of the Crab Clan became clear. Naga Allies Sometime shortly before the Battle of Beiden Pass in 1127, Toturi sent Mirumoto Daini to the recently awakening Naga to ask them for assistance in defeating the Crab Clan army that was allied with the Shadowlands. The Naga agreed to aid Toturi, if Toturi promised he would not seek to take the Emerald Throne for himself. The Naga, Imperial Herald #2 Beiden Pass Toturi led the allied army of ronin, Dragon, Unicorn and the newly joined Naga at the Battle of Beiden Pass. A Phoenix force destroyed a Lion army which was seeking to destroy the Fallen Lion. The battle was successful, and Toturi defended Beiden Pass against the vastly superior numbers of Crab and Shadowlands forces. The Battle of Beiden Pass (Imperial Herald #2) Toturi left Shinjo Yasamura guarding the pass with the Unicorn forces. Light Cavalry (Emerald flavor) Iyosha Hill Toturi advanced on the Crab lands, relying on his quickness and ferocity to bring him victory over the retreating Sukune. He never saw the ambush of Crab cavalry waiting just out of sight. Heavy Cavalry (Emerald flavor) Crab took the upper hand in the Battle at Iyosha Hill. Toturi made a quick retreat, falling back to save his tired army from the fresh Crab cavalry, only to find himself cut off from his Unicorn ally at Beiden Pass by an army of Shadowlands creatures led by the Crane Champion, Doji Hoturi. Medium Cavalry (Emerald flavor) The False Hoturi Toturi chased the retreating Crab army until he knew of the Lion's attack on Doji Castle. Toturi called off his march and moved his army back toward Beiden Pass. Blocked in the Beiden Pass When he reached the Pass Yasamura would not let him by. Toturi refused to draw his sword on Yasamura, and he was forced to move his army north through the provinces of the Lion, the Clan which ousted him. The Story so Far: Shadowlands Imperial Herald #4 The Emperor through his wife, Hantei Kachiko, had ordered to the Unicorn Clan not let Toturi to pass. Clan Letter to the Crab #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) And beyond that, Lion Clan had made a bargain with the Unicorn: If Unicorn assisted Lion in destroying Toturi, Lion would give them half the Crane lands they would capture. Clan Letter to the Lion #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Akodo Kage assured Toturi that his army would be provided safe haven in Lion homeland. Clan Letter to the Toturi's Army #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Akiyoshi approached the Toturi's Army with a slight and sickly Doji Hoturi. He said his name was Akiyoshi but when Toturi first saw him, he called the samurai by another name. Robes of Shinsei (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) Yasamura gave Hoturi passage through the pass to Crane lands. Isha went to the East The naga army finally joined Toturi. He divided naga army in two, one remained with him, and the second was sent to the East to assist the Crane, commanded by Isha and Daini. Clan Letter to the Naga #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Clan Letter to the Toturi's Army #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Toturi blocked in Lion lands Toturi was trying to move his own forces through Lion territory to aid the Crane Clan. Because he had sent secret messages to his sensei Kage, Lady Kachiko was fully aware of his position and movement. Every time he made a maneuver, the Lion general Ikoma Tsanuri, the young samurai maiden who had once been his finest pupil, cut him off. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Kage unmasked as Master Kolat Toturi initially did not believe the accusation of Akodo Kage being the Master Kolat, and his betrayal of Toturi to the Bayushi Kachiko, Clan Letter to the Toturi's Army #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) but he eventually came to believe it. Clan Letter to the Toturi's Army #6 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) The Death of Tsuko Matsu Tsuko came to the Toturi the Black's camp and begged for his return. She promised to pass him the Lion Championship, but Toturi refused. Kachiko's Tale (Crimson and Jade) Tsuko committed seppuku with Toturi as her second, releasing those Lion who would follow the spirit of their family's ancient vow and protect the Empire, rather than the corrupted Emperor. The Death of Tsuko Second Day of Thunder Toturi was the Lion Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. He reunited the Lion Clan Armies that had begun to fight amongst themselves over whether to support Fu Leng (who had consumed the Emperor) or Rokugan.Tsuko and Rokugan (Lion) Toturi, allied with Doji Hoturi struck down Fu Leng in the Imperial Throne Room. He was declared Emperor to prevent the clans from struggling to gain the throne. Emperor Toturi I After the death of Hantei XXXIX he was proclaimed the new emperor, Toturi I. Ruling from a newly crafted jade throne, he oversaw a brief period of relative peace and cooperation between the clans as they worked towards the common goal of rebuilding Rokugan anew after the war. He gave Imperial Charters to ensure renewed attention to their ancient duties to the empire, which each clan accepted, but of the Phoenix there was no word. Promo Flyer (Jade Edition/Hidden Emperor) The Disappearance of Toturi In 1130 in the month of the Hare, the Emperor's chambers were found ruined, his sleeping mat empty Confusion at Court (Jade flavor) and bloodied, two guards laid on the floor, and a Scorpion's bloodstained scarf. Imperial Palace Guard (Jade flavor) Bayushi Kachiko was summoned to the Imperial City to answer for her clan. Numerous courtiers and nobles were assembled to bring testimony against the Scorpion. The Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko called in the aid of the Kitsuki, thereby acknowledging the Kitsuki method of evidence for the first time in history. Kitsuki Yasu (Jade flavor) The Kitsuki found nothing implicating the Scorpion and sadly, nothing implicating anyone else either. As the Scorpion were unable to refute the testimonies brought against them, the acting Regent Takuan ordered them exiled to the Burning Sands and that all Scorpion children under 12 to be fostered to the Crane. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 20-21 Hidden Emperor, p. 11 The Lying Darkness In 1132 Toturi was found shackled and beaten in the ruins of Morikage Toshi by Otaku Kamoko, Balash, Isha, Malekish, Otaku Xieng Chi, Tsuruchi and the bloodspeaker Jama Suru. They fought against the Goju who outnumbered them, and Kamoko made a bargain with Suru to give safe transport to the Emperor. Suru with the Thunder's blood casted a maho spell who teleported the sorcerer, Toturi and xieng Chi out of the castle, into the Morikage Forest and they were found by Unciorn scouts, and they left the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee The truth was revealed that Toturi had been held by the Lying Darkness which was trying to push the Empire into chaos. The Unicorn, led by Otaku Kamoko brought the weak and sickened Emperor back to Otosan Uchi, lighting a small flame of hope in a dark Empire. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 The Madness of Toturi After his torture and detention by the Lying Darkness, Toturi was never the same. Toturi quickly issued several edicts to restore order to his Empire. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 The Three Imperial Edicts The first edict declared the peace between Naga and the Empire dissolved, and commanded Toku and the Monkey Clan to lead the Imperial Legions to aid the Dragon Clan against the Naga. Creating the Monkey Clan (Dark Journey Home flavor) The second edict stepped down the Lion as the Right Hand of the Emperor, and the Unicorn Clan would take this role instead. Toturi ordered the Unicorn courtier Ide Tadaji to punish the Lion for threatening the Crab, as well as to destroy the Kitsu for their corruption. Ashigaru Archers (Dark Journey Home flavor) Kuni Sensin questioned Toturi and was ordered to commit seppuku. The Third edict appointed Seppun Toshiken as the Emerald Champion, breaking the tradition of its ancestral contest. Revelation of the Kolat Toturi began a systematic cleansing of Otosan Uchi in 1132 of everyone he deemed to be a Kolat (a word nearly unheard of), and the first to fall was Isawa Osugi. A Kolat Revealed (Dark Journey Home flavor) On even the sketchiest of evidence people were executed. Among the dead was Isawa Osugi. Takuan, horrified by his lords actions commited seppuku. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Toturi's madness continued until he finally ordered the Emerald Champion Seppun Toshiken to "silence" the Imperial Court. Toturi wanted to stop any who were complaining about the ongoing wars. For the Throne, by Ree Soesbee At Shadows command Toturi could not resist the Darkness' commands, but he excuted them in savage and unpredictable way. He hoped one of his servants might realize something wrong and act against him, and to be murdered to save the Empire. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 The Gift of the Emperor In 1132 Toturi held a contest, the winner to recieve a boon from the Jade Throne. All clans were invited to compete, each sending one candidate. The winner of the contest was a ronin candidate sent by the Dragon Clan who turned out to be Bayushi Aramoro. As his boon, he requested his clan be allowed to reoccupy their lands. The Scorpion were not restored to their place as a Great Clan until later, but the Scorpion returned control of their ancestral lands to the leadership of the clan. Shinjo and the Reinstatement of the Scorpion The Kami Shinjo herself returned to Rokugan at the head of the exiled Scorpion Clan after having been freed from her imprisonment in the Burning Sands. Four Winds, p. 42 The Scorpion Clan was reinstated by force of deeds. Even when the Emperor did not remove its status as exiles, nobody opposed the return of a Clan led by a Kami itself. Pressure (Honor Bound flavor) Ginawa and Hiroru exiled Ginawa and wounded Hiroru had been apprehended for murder. Rulebook Story (Pearl), by Ree Soesbee They were imprisoned for weeks in the Imperial Palace, being Hiroru still not recovered from his wounds. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Ginawa and Hiroru came to the presence of Toturi I, who in his madened state hardly recognized his old friend Ginawa. Toturi ordered them into exile, and Ginawa saw he was the real Toturi, but something had entered the Emperor's mind. The Emperor had been found but not yet saved. Rulebook Story (Honor Bound), by Ree Soesbee Shinjo and Onnotangu After Shinjo purged the Unicorn Clan, she marched toward Otosan Uchi with Moto Gaheris at her side, to destroy the corrupted Emperor. They clashed against the Imperial armies while the Great Sea Spider weaved a web of Shadow in the Imperial City, Onnotangu manifested a mortal avatar to defend the Emperor and the minions of the Shadows spreaded over the city. Takao, leader of the Brotherhood of Shinsei engaged the avatar and defeated him, weakening Lord Moon as a result. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Toturi tried to bribe the Scorpion Clan, offering their lands and title returned for the death of Shinjo, Imperial Summons (Ambition's Debt flavor) but she refused his request. Poisoned Honor (Ambition's Debt flavor) Mortally Wounded Hitomi killed Onnotangu in the Celestial Heavens shortly after his avatar was defeated, breaking the shadow's control over the city. Ginawa was able to confront Toturi in the Imperial Palace, but he could not kill him. Instead he smuggled the mad Toturi to an outskirt where Hiroru where recovering from the wounds Doji Shizue caused to the ninja. Isawa Kaede, the Oracle of the Void, appeared there, healed Hiroru and transported Toturi to Shiba lands, hidden in a house in the mountains near the Village in the Valley. Broken Ambition, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Sanzo, a ronin consumed by the death of his family at an ogre's hands, was driven by the wish of revenge of his blade, Ambition. Sanzo in 1133 found and attacked the Emperor, wounding him grievously. Sanzo regained his control before he could strike the killing blow and fled. Kaede arrived to find Toturi mortally wounded and Sanzo gone. Hidden Emperor, p. 66 The Lucid Moment and First Death Wounded into death, Toturi was tormented by nightmares. In 1133 in the Month of the Dragon Hiroru and Ryoshun reached Isawa Palace, to meet Toturi. The Tenth Kami explained Toturi what was necessary to be done. Karmic Link (Soul of the Empire flavor) Toturi broke free of the hold the Lying Darkness had over him. In this moment of clarity he realized that if the Darkness took the soul of an Emperor the Empire would be lost also. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 In a hasty ceremony, he married his fiancee Isawa Kaede. Imperial Wedding (Soul of the Empire flavor) Shortly after Toturi committed seppuku with Matsu Hiroru as a second. Soul of the Empire (Soul of the Empire flavor) In dying, he denied the Lying Darkness his soul. Kaede's Tears (Soul of the Empire flavor) With no named heir at the time this left Kaede as the Empress, and as the Oracle of Void the Lying Darkness could not touch her. Before the seppuku Toturi had revealed the plans of the Lying Darkness to Kaede, sensed throught the nightmares. Kaede told them to Ginawa and Hiroru. Hidden Emperor, p. 78 Kaede's Regency Toturi was burned in a funeral pyre and Kaede's regency followed. War began again with the Lying Darkness. Returned Spirit Toturi returned from the dead at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, together with many other spirits including the Steel Chrysanthemum. Rulebook Story (Soul of the Empire), by Ree Soesbee Once the Lying Darkness was defeated, Toturi reoccupied the throne and Kaede bore him three heirs; Toturi Tsudao, Toturi Sezaru and Toturi Naseru. The refused Gift of the Naga A Naga delegation visited Otosan Uchi to offer a great gift to Toturi, but were inadvertantly turned away by the courtier, Miya Arugo. Legacy of the Naga, Part 2, by Edward Bolme The gift was a giant pearl, known as the Legacy of the Naga, the last remains of an ancient race who were being called to a final Great Sleep. Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, by Edward Bolme War of Spirits There was peace for a time, until the returned spirit Hantei XVI decided to claim the throne for himself, which began what was later called the War of Spirits. The War of Spirits raged for over a decade, a bloody civil war that touched all Rokugani. The War halted in 1150 following the defeat of Hantei XVI's spirit army at Beiden Pass. As a part of the peace treaty, Toturi's son Naseru took the Hantei name and studied under the Steel Chrysanthemum. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Five years later, in 1155, Naseru returned from one such study trip to missing his right eye. Naseru would not explain what had happened, only revealing that the Steel Chrysanthemum was now dead. Emergence of the Tortoise, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter The event was covered up sufficiently so that no blame was accrued to Naseru. Kaneka Sometime after the War of Spirits the Lion Clan announced that one of their samurai, Akodo Kaneka was the bastard son of Toturi. Kaneka had been born to the geisha Hatsuko, saved by the Dragon of Water and held in stasis for almost a decade. Second Death and Legacy ]] In 1158 Toturi was travelling to Ryoko Owari Toshi, supposedly to meet with Kaneka. The procession transporting the Emperor came under attack from the Onisu Fushin. It was rumored Toturi went there to acknowledge Kaneka as his son, but there was no real proof. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 His corpse was recovered by the Scorpion after a hard fought battle. Part of his blood was taken, and seven years later it was used by Iuchiban to cast the Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Designated Heir Toturi's wife, the Oracle of Void Toturi Kaede held the throne causing a great upset in the Celestial balance. When she realized her mistake departed the Mortal Realm. Having not declared who his intended heir was, the empty throne sent Rokugan into a state of Chaos. For two years the Four Winds, Toturi's heirs, struggled to ascend the Imperial throne. Toturi's Shrine Toturi's soul was honored with a shrine in Otosan Uchi, named Toturi's Shrine. Toturi's Shrine (Broken Blades flavor) After second death Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1160 the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens was halted when the words of Hantei Naseru tricked Fu Leng into distrusting Daigotsu, whose faith was the source of Fu Leng's power. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of the Emma-O's Spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the gates of Tengoku. Fu Leng was once again confronted by the Toturi and the rest of the Seven Thunders and decided to retreat. Toturi after his death had gathered his forces in secret and traveled the Spirit Realms, to bring each of the Thunders back the Celestial Heavens to face Fu Leng again. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead In 1165 the soul of Toturi met the recently dead Matsu Goemon. The Legions of Yomi prepare to ride but they needed a leader, one who had died only recently and knew the ways of the modern Empire. Toturi named Goemon Fortune of Heroes and General of the Legion of the Dead. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf External Links * Akodo Toturi Inexp (Scorpion Clan Coup - Scroll 3) * Akodo Toturi (Imperial Edition) * Toturi (Imperial Edition) * Toruri Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Toturi Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Toturi Exp3 (1000 Years of Darkness) * Toturi the First Exp3 (Dark Journey Home) * Toturi the First Exp4 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Imperial Leaders Akodo Toturi Category:Ronin Leaders Category:Returned Spirits